User talk:Chrismh
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hyperdimension Neptunia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Purple Heart/Neptune page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 03:18, August 19, 2011 :3 feel free to say hi anyone. I don't bite Chrismh 05:09, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi I read your blog notice about not putting fanart on articles main pages. Now that you explained your position, it does seem to make sense... anyway I made the template Template:Fanart disclaimer that could be used at the top of the "fanart pages" you mentioned in your blog. Feinoha Talk 02:23, August 28, 2011 (UTC) YAY Successful discussion completed without heated arguments! Destacy 11.36, August 28, 2011. Hi I replied to your message you left on Nisa Costumes. To sum the message up, basically merge/redirect the page if you think that a single page would be better. Feinoha Talk 01:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Salutaions! 16/9/2011 Hello again its me! Actually before I start on placing the Goddess Blog into the character page, do you allow it? Destacy 07:52 16/September/2011 Cool I noticed that my Green Heart Picture I uploaded is here. Sweet. Or is that one you took? Tis the Green Heart/Vert Opening Sequence pic? 02:08, November 16, 2011 (UTC)Prinny Overlord Not sure if you will see this, so I guess I will post this here and my talk page XD I had taken it from your upload... I think... Chrismh 03:25, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Ya, this stuff.... Thank you. As you may or may not know, I am the founder of this Wikia, and I would like to thank you for keeping this entire site in shape, along with Fein. For your contributions (and I gave this to Fein as well) I have made you administrator, I am sorry if it took too long and all, I barely have time to check the Wikis and all xD And yes, i copy-pasta'd this off of Fein's message, I got lazy and decided to copy, and change names. xD If you would ever like to speak, check out my FB page and all... Did I put that on Fein's I dunno <_< *checks Ok, that screwed up bad... Yeah, sorry about the whole hard-to-read text thingy, but... yeah <_< Just copy pasta it in word or something xD Sorry for the late reply. Anyways, I have to agree, we need to minimalize the amount of artwork that is on the Character Pages. We should have a maximum of three on the pages themselves if anything, but the rest need to be put on a separate page, which can be linked to from their respective pages and can be accessed from the front page. Again, I am sorry, you may have already acted upon it, but this is my suggestion. Though it is more up to the users than myself xD Hi there. I remember you left me a comment on my first blog post that you were interested in reading my playthrough thoughts on the game. Well, I started that tonight and I'll be updating every night I can, so if you're still interested, feel free to take a look. Jacob175 04:10, December 10, 2011 (UTC) hey if ya like games that have blood you should try Dead Space, Elder Scrolls V Skyrim, or... dammit i forgot well you should try Dead space because 1 you never know where the next necromorph(mix of human, alien, and zombie)will appear 2 there are so many nasty/awesome ways to die 3 if you know what resident evil4 is this is pretty much a futuristic version thats also easier you should play TESVS if you like Rpgs where EVERYTHING you do affects gameplay or 1 if you like giant spiders, giants, dragons, fighting with swords and shields and magic, civil wars, being the only known member of your kind (called dragonborn(dragon soul+blood, human body)), assassins, thieves, werewolves, vampires(i hate these ones), having the ability to decapitate enemies, dual-wielding, epic moments, funny moments, worshipping demons(daedra) or divines(aedra), or just want a game where you can kill everyone and anyone. p.s. hyperdimension neptunia lists in my top ten (#2) behind Skyrim and after dead space. for more info on these games link to my wikia page and ask away nothing held back even in game secrets(including cheats) Ryusenka16 16:03, December 14, 2011 (UTC)Ryusenka16 Categories I've recently discovered that Kei, Histoire, Chika, and Mina are not CPU replacements. They are the Oracles for each land. I've added the Oracle category. However, I can't get rid of the CPU replacement Category. Since you're an admin, could you get rid of those? ***EDIT*** Never mind! I figured out how to do it~! YAY! Your Welcome! ^^ I just decided to help because I came to the battle quotes page and noticed a few quotes and people missing. I wanted to help and fill them in fo other people that were in my positionlooking for quotes. I actually came here because I didnt know what neptune was saying... something like... "chuppystop!" but you dont have it and I dont know xD. But I will see how much I can update as I am playing the game over trying to recruit the goddesses since I failed last time =(. Mk2 ge-ge textures Hey, Ryusenka here, iv'e been around the web and here, posting here ge-ge's textures i find... but i figued i should have someones permission to post NSFW... aka, erotic versions of the textures, your thoughtsRyusenka16 17:24, April 19, 2012 (UTC) also at a later date i'll be updating the processor unit page to add MK2's unitsRyusenka16 17:24, April 19, 2012 (UTC) what if i made a new page for the NSFW? that way i can post up a warning (there's really nothing that bad, it all mainly just involves the *clears throat* chest... area, so its not really that bad)... your choiceRyusenka16 19:55, April 19, 2012 (UTC) on it, it may be done sometime around 3 (michigan time)Ryusenka16 12:29, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Never mind, i finished early, look up, Nepgear (NFSW Textures)Ryusenka16 12:51, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Accident Hello I see that you are the admin of site. I would like to state that I accidentally upload a file I didn't mean to upload. I was only trying to test something and didn't mean to upload. I am wondering if there is any possible way of deleting it. Thanks. Hey what's up Chris. The name's Jaycee Hampton and just wanted to say that Noire is the best character out there. The front page Hi ya, I see that you are the admin of the site and I saw that you removed the latest activity thingy in the front page... So... what I had in my mind is that, it is better to put it back.. I just hope that this make any sense.. I saw the post but I might do something horrible and make a total mess with the page... (-_-') ---- Okay well do you wanna tell me who you are, "Mystery person"? Or are you not even a member on here? And you can see the same information on the Recent Activity Page. So why have it listed twice? It was only a waste of space on the front page. I know what I was doing so please don't order me around like that without a real reason next time Chrismh 18:16, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Oh, geez how rude of me sorry I'm CFWfabled 06:10, June 28, 2012 (UTC)CFWfabled and I'm new to this kind of stuff so strictly speaking I don't know anything.... and I'm not ordering you around or anything I'm just saying my small opinion..... so sorry if I offended you or something...... Yellow Heart shenanigans As you may know, some time ago somebody decided that Abunesu was the human form of Yellow Heart and scattered articles everywhere stating that fact. In a rush I tried to clean up all that but of course it was far from properly done. Also there was one redirect I should have deleted but since I'm not admin I can't do that so I left that article blank instead. Can't remember which one right now. Anyway, do you think you can check the Abunesu and Yellow Heart stuff and see what needs to be fixed? (also beware that the name Abness was being used as well) — Sik the hedgehog 15:03, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Post with NepV info Since you said you didn't seem to have enough information about Yellow Heart, check this post, it gets updated whenever new info appears: http://nisamerica.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=47&t=8836 Yes, I know, the thread is huge, just take a look to the first post, that's where all the information goes. May want to take a look at it to add the info to the wiki, there's probably quite a lot of work to do though. — Sik the hedgehog 15:25, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Hiya! Just came to say hi but a random question did you create this Wiki? No, I didn't create the wiki. I came across it and saw it was in, no offense to anyone, horrible condition so I had practically re-made every page and such. Then, I guess because of that other people were coming and adding too. Chrismh (talk) 03:20, August 16, 2012 (UTC) hiya! Ifeel get bothered by people seeing thier fanart, two females love each other, i think it's just a wrong idea.. mind if you can remove them? i understand if you are busy or you don't want to. I'm am the editor, i'm Neptune-chan, big fan of Neptune! :) -''Neptune-chan'' Sorry but no I will not remove them. Everyone can have their views, and I am happy to meet you but I am totally open minded to females loving each other and am open minded about these things. I'm not gay myself, but if I can respect your views I can only hope you respect mine. Besides, there's been plenty of female X female in the series... Chrismh (talk) 16:38, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello there. I just need to ask for a small favor regarding some duplicate article deletion. As you probably know, news about a Neptunia anime was recently released, and I and one other person ended up making pages for it within an hour of each other. His seems to be the more popular of the two and I have already transferred the relevant information from mine to his, so could you please delete the other one? It's this one you would need to take care of: http://hyperdimensionneptunia.wikia.com/wiki/Hyperdimension_Neptunia_Anime Thanks. Jacob175 (talk) 13:01, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, Chrismh! My name is Matt and I'm a community development associate at Wikia. I really love what you're doing with the Wiki here! I was just wondering if you'd mind if I went through a spruced up a few of its visual elements. If you dislike any changes I make, please let me know and I'll remedy them as soon as I can. Thanks! Matt Mhadick (talk) 00:05, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I wanted to contact an admin for the website here: - http://hyperdimensionneptunia.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Hyperdimension_Neptunia_mk2_dungeons This website is illegally using dungeon map that I made myself without my permission. You can see the exact same images, with the © Krystal109, on the website here in the following example: - http://neptunia.wikia.com/wiki/Darkness_60 These images took me hours to paint in Photoshop and permission to post these needs to be given before they can be posted elsewhere. Please take them down or use the images with the © Krystal109 on them. If this is not edite and done, then I will need to contact wikia directly. Regards I'm really sorry, I didn't upload those pictures so I didn't know. I will try to remove them all, but if I miss any please let me know in a little while. Please don't be angry with the wikia for someones mistake. 01:11, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Neptunia Fanon "Neptunia Fanon" Do you know? — Nemesislivezx (talk) 22:27, December 28, 2015 (UTC) -http://neptunia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Neptunia_Fanon_Wikia